


Wicked Seduction

by MoonChilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChilde/pseuds/MoonChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew he was going to be punished but he also knew that he would enjoy every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Seduction

Stiles had no doubt that Derek knew he was excited. Derek would have no trouble smelling his arousal. His palm lay flat on his chest just above his right nipple and with every breath he took his heart beat just a little faster. He glistened with sweat and he knew the hand cupping the back of his neck felt it yet he couldn't bring himself to care. Stiles couldn't focus on anything but the seductive tilt of Dereks's lips and the wicked light in his eyes.

The tense silence lasted only seconds before the hand on his chest glided down over his nipple, caressing his ribs, and settled just above his left hip. His smile grew sharper and if possible slightly poisonous. Derek's hand glided down over his hip and down the side of his thigh before lightly resting on his knee.  
Stiles' attention had been solely on that wandering hand and he didn't notice Derek's other movements until the hand cupping his neck moved into the hair pooling around his face. Derek smiled smugly at him and twinned his fingers in his hair. With a harsh pull Stiles gasped as his neck arched and his body trembled. He should've expected this; it was a punishment after all. He should've known Derek would torture him with soft caresses and teasing pain.

Derek chuckled softly at Stiles and he felt his stomach tighten in arousal. Derek was mad but that didn't mean that he wouldn't get pleasure from punishing Stiles. There would be no release for him tonight. In the morning Stiles knew Derek would ask him if he learned his lesson, Stiles would agree but they both knew he would make the same mistake again. Stiles loved Derek and he loved his punishments.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one shot. It might be added onto or even made into a fic with actual chapters. I haven't decided yet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
